


A Kiss Redux

by Elfflame



Series: A Kiss [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Pansy meet again, several years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harleen for her birthday.

Though Pansy adored her best friend, she had to admit this was a bit more awkward than she'd thought it would be. Perhaps Draco would forgive her if she snuck away early from his engagement party to Potter?

She made her way out into the gardens, where she heard low voices from around a hedge. Just as she was going to peak around it to look, two familiar figures walked around it. The Weasley twins.

Pansy was very glad it took a lot to cause her to blush, because just the sight of them caused her to remember [a certain incident in her fifth year using her Prefectly powers against one of them](http://elfflame.insanejournal.com/113853.html). Which had it been again?

They were still talking, but finally one of them looked up and noticed her, then nudged his brother. "Parkinson. I thought you'd be inside with the happy couple. Hasn't Malfoy asked you to be his bridesmaid or something?"

She shrugged. "Something like that. But he won't miss me for a bit. I just...needed some air."

"I'll see you inside, George," the other said, throwing a smirk over his shoulder at her. "Unless you wanted me to chaperone?"

"Shut it, Fred," the other growled at his brother.

Fred smirked once more, then waved to each of them before moving past Pansy to the open door behind her and into the noise of the party inside.

"Just ignore him, Parkinson."

"Pansy. Please." Even as rare as it was, she could feel her cheeks heating.

He smiled, then stepped closer, his eyes sparkling. "Pansy, then." He held out an arm for her. "Would you like to go for a walk, perhaps?"

Pansy smiled back. "I'd love to, George."

He grinned as she slid her arm around his, then led the way back down the pat he and his brother had come from.  



End file.
